The present invention relates to a card processor for reading magnetic data recorded in a magnetic card and to data processing device built in the card processor.
Conventionally, a card processor for reading magnetic data recorded in a magnetic card is used in such a transaction processing machine as an ATM (Automatic teller machine), CD (Card Dispenser), or CAT (Credit Authorization Terminal). In such a transaction processing machine, the card processor performs data processing operation on money drawing/depositing or credit transaction with use of data read out from a magnetic card. The card processor is used not only in the aforementioned transaction processing machine but also in an entering/leaving room management system for limiting users who enter or leave an area or room as a management target. That is, the card processor is used in various types of machines and systems.
Such crimes that illegally read magnetic data recorded in a magnetic card therefrom and illegally transact using a faked card having the stole magnetic data recorded therein, are recently increasing. In the stealing of the magnetic data, in general, a device called a skimming device is used. From the security viewpoint, the skimming device will be explained herein not in detail but merely briefly. The skimming device, which has a magnetic head for reading out magnetic data recorded in a magnetic card therefrom, is illegally mounted on the front side of a magnetic-card insertion slot in the card processor. In the skimming device, an opening is provided to communicate with the card insertion slot of the card processor. In the card processor having the skimming device mounted therein, a user (an authorized user for the magnetic card) inserts the card into the opening of the skimming device. Accordingly, the magnetic card is inserted from the card insertion slot through the skimming device into the interior of the card processor. The skimming device then illegally reads (steals) magnetic data recorded in the magnetic card therefrom. Even when the magnetic card inserted in the device is returned to the user, the magnetic card is again passed through the skimming device. Thus even at this time, the skimming device can illegally reads the magnetic data recorded in the magnetic card therefrom.
Since the user, who inserted the magnetic card in the card processor, does not know the fact that the skimming device is illegally mounted, the user also does not know the fact that the magnetic data was illegally read or stolen.
An example of the card processors having an arrangement for preventing the aforementioned skimming device from stealing magnetic data is shown in JP-A-2001-67524. In the card processor shown in JP-A-2001-67524 is arranged so that a disturbing magnetic field generator having an iron core wound thereon by a coil is provided in the vicinity of a magnetic card insertion slot to generate a magnetic field (disturbing magnetic field) outside of the insertion slot. The disturbing magnetic field is generated in a range where a magnetic stripe of the magnetic card inserted in the insertion slot passes. Accordingly, even when the skimming device is mounted on the front side of the insertion slot, a read-out signal read out from the magnetic card by the skimming device is superimposed on noise caused by the disturbing magnetic field. As a result, the stealing of the magnetic data by the skimming device can be prevented.